1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a navigation apparatus, which permits to provide interactive information to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent navigation apparatus has functions not only of merely displaying map information, but also of serving as an information terminal device for providing a user with many kinds of information such as route guidance information to destination and traffic information in the vicinity of the current position. A standard navigation apparatus is provided with a remote controller, a voice input device, or an input device such as a touch-sensitive panel so that many kinds of information required by the user through such an input device is displayed on a monitor, or outputted in the form of voice message, thus providing the user with the information.
The above-described navigation apparatus actively provides the user with information relating to a driving route to destination and traffic information on the route as guided, during the route guidance to the destination, which has been set by the user. However, in case where the specific functions of the navigation apparatus is not utilized since the user is familiar with information on the route along which the user is driving, resulting in no need to perform the route guidance, for example, the navigation apparatus merely displays the map of the current position and its vicinity. In this case, it cannot be said that the functions of the information terminal device is sufficiently performed.
In addition, the navigation apparatus does not in principle give a speech to a user or put a query to him/her, unless the user request information through the input unit. Nevertheless, there are developed certain recent navigation apparatus, which put a query of “Where are you going?” when powering on the system, or output voice message of “Will you take a break now?” after a continuous driving for about 2 hours. There are however limited conditions at which the navigation apparatus gives a speech or puts the query in this manner, and there is also limitation in contents and kinds of speech and inquiry.